


На красной

by alameli



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл/Джеймс, бедовые ребята, крутые тачки, девочки, дружба-соперничество. Один из них ставит на кон в гонке желание, выигравший требует секса на капоте автомобиля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На красной

За полкилометра от назначенного места в окно ворвался запах бензина, гари и сигаретного дыма. Еще пара секунд — он сбросил скорость до ста — и нос защекотала смесь десятков парфюмов: от дешевых Adidas до чего-то выпендрежно-дорогого вроде Клайв Кристиан (не иначе Бобби вылил на себя пару флакончиков).  
Майкл рассмеялся в голос, хрипло, торжествующе. Кажется, он скучал. Смех утонул в визге тормозов и грохоте музыки, когда он въехал на парковку.  
— Эй, парни. Это же Майки. Майки, посмотри-ка на себя. Какая ужасная прическа. Какая мерзкая тачка. Ты сегодня точно проиграешь. Я рад. Я давно не держал в руках твои деньги! Но ради Бобби ты мог бы найти колеса получше. Ты теперь так редко приезжаешь, дай я обниму тебя.  
— Бобби, друг, я сейчас зарыдаю, — в складках пышной груди Бобби Бикса ему не хватало воздуха, но Майкл стиснул толстяка так же крепко, как тот его. — У меня уродливая тачка, но самые хрустящие доллары на восточном побережье. А вот эта сотка, к примеру, — ловкие пальцы Бобби мгновенно перехватили купюру, — побывала в пальчиках Линдсей Лохан.  
— Жаль, что не в ее трусиках, — похабно заржал толстяк, наконец выпустив его из объятий. — Иди, оглядись, подбери себе пару. Сегодня тут несколько ваших.  
"Ваших" — тусовщиков, селебрити, богатых наследников и скучающих воротил. Людей, знающих миллион способов спустить миллион на ветер, и гонка Бобби Бикса — далеко не самый дерьмовый из них. Бикс, к слову, не задирал ставки, не просил об услугах, жестко отсекал журналистов и любопытных — тем и славился в узких кругах.  
Майкл кивнул Валдемарре и паре хип-хопперов, имен которых не помнил, но прошел мимо. Ездить он предпочитал не с понтующимися звездочками, а с теми, кто задирал нос, потому что уделал уже десяток таких. Вот, например, латинос у черного Челленджера молча присматривался к окружающим, не спешил хвалиться и периодически смачно сплевывал под ноги проходящим мимо.  
— Майкл, — представился Фассбендер.  
— Плевать, — кивнул латинос . — Хотя тебе больше бы подошло "Мануэла".  
И он презрительно махнул в сторону небрежно припаркованной Мазды.  
Тачка Майклу досталась голубого цвета с белыми разводами. Как весеннее небо, чтоб его.  
"Ты на цвет не смотри, брат, — сказал продавец три часа назад, показывая машину. — Хотя цвет, конечно, говно. Точнее не говно, а будто девку стошнило водкой с Блю Кюрасао. От девки мне тачка и досталась, не успели перекрасить. Но ты нос-то не вороти! Тут, — он постучал пальцем по капоту, — зверь".  
От небесной голубизны тошнило и самого Майкла, но мысль разъебать машину цвета глаз Джеймса показалась ему привлекательной. А что машина сегодня живой с гонок не уйдет — он был уверен. Очень уж хотелось проветрить мозги, встряхнуться — в буквальном смысле, чтобы аж звенело в черепной коробке. Он опасался, что Бобби Бикс его настроение учует, у того был нюх на сорвиголов, а учитывая состав участников даже несерьезная авария грозила серьезными неприятностями. Но то ли актером Майкл таки был неплохим (хотя вряд ли достаточно хорошим для тех, кто видит людей насквозь, как Бобби Бикс), то ли Бобби был озабочен чем-то или кем-то другим — сейчас как раз, нахмурившись, трепался по мобилке. Да и в конце концов, не разбиваться же Майкл собирался, а так... рискнуть чуть больше обычного.   
— Зови меня «дорогая», — он широко улыбнулся, скаля зубы, — и если я выиграю, поцелуешь мне руку.   
Латиноса передернуло, но в глазах зажегся интерес. Формально ставки были для всех одинаковы — десять штук в первом заезде, в каждом следующем для победителя сумма удваивалась. Если играли на вылет до конца, финалисты ставили свои машины. Но чтобы пощекотать себе нервы, участники часто договаривались о дополнительных ставках — от более крупных сумм до разного рода вызовов. Бобби Бикс получал процент только с формальных ставок, но в накладе никогда не оставался — благодарность участников подразумевала весьма дорогие подарки.  
— Дорогая, — латиноамериканец снова сплюнул, — если я выиграю, протрешь пол у меня под водительским сиденьем своей белой футболкой, а потом ее снова наденешь.   
— Когда будешь целовать, — решил добавить Майкл, чувствуя как огоньки азарта весело загораются внутри, — встанешь на одно колено. И отсчитаешь десять секунд. Поехали?   
— Поехали, дорогая.   
Они окликнули Бобби, сообщая что готовы.   
— Что такое? — удивленно спросил Валдемарра, когда вокруг забегали, освобождая место старта к заеду. — Уже? Фассбендер, ну куда ты торопишься? Еще даже не все приехали! И тёлочки не разделись!   
— Мы быстро, Вил. Мы так быстро, как ты расстегиваешь молнию джинсов при виде голой тёлочки.  
Присутствующие заржали, Валдемарра отсалютовал ему банкой пива — он ценил язвительность в людях.  
Майкл забрался в машину, захлопнул дверь. Будто отрезал всё внешнее — всю мишуру. Бобби с его рассчетливой алчностью, Валдемарру с наигранной беззаботностью, латиноамериканца, ненавидевшего всех вокруг, но отчаянно жаждавшего выиграть. Собственную усталость, недовольство и злость. А еще вчерашнюю премьеру и Джеймса. Джеймса особенно, да.   
Он подъехал к линии старта, не оглядываясь на черный Челледжер рядом, хотя чувствовал, что противник сверлит его взглядом. Ничего не существовало в эти секунды, кроме светящегося прямоугольника впереди, кроме 402-ух метров предельной концентрации и скорости.   
Обратный отчет для всего лишнего.   
Три — безумный график съемок и паника агента растворились в первом предупреждающем взмахе флажками.  
Два — насмешки Зоуи над его забывчивостью, которая на самом деле была нежеланием помнить; бессонница, которая на самом деле была нежеланием видеть сны — к чертям всё!  
Один. «Пока», — сказал Джеймс. Так небрежно прощаются со случайными людьми или с теми, кого видишь каждый день. Майкл ни то, ни другое. Там и тогда — Майкл промолчал и дал ему уйти. Тут и сейчас — вдавил педаль газа в пол, выдернул это воспоминание из себя, представляя как корпус автомобиля разрезает спину уходящего Джеймса, как ломается призрачная фигура под натиском машины.  
Он даже не сразу заметил, что уже проехал финиш, оставив Челленджер далеко — как на такую короткую дистанцию — позади. Продавец не соврал про зверя: Мазда сорвалась с места резко и мощно, как настоящий хищник. Майкл промчался еще немного в ночь, не снижая скорости, прежде чем вернуться.  
Латиноамериканец, хмурый и сплевывающий чаще прежнего, ждал его в толпе любопытных, предвкушавших представление. Что ж, они не разочаруются, хотя сейчас, когда цель уже была достигнута, не особо-то хотелось терпеть поцелуй этого придурка.  
— Сократим до трех секунд, — предложил Майкл, картинно вытягивая руку.   
Латинос тяжело опустился на одно колено, сверкая глазами, публика затихла. Толстые короткие пальцы сжали его ладонь, чуть потянули на себя, мокрые губы прижались к коже, Майкл с трудом сдержал дрожь отвращения. Три секунды длились непростительно долго. Под улюлюканье и одобрительные похлопывания по спине, Майкл пробрался к Бобби — сказать, что выигрыш пока забирать не будет, еще оставался запал на пару заездов.   
— Майки, у нас тут новенький.   
Бобби кивнул в сторону, где у ядовито-красной Кобры R — такой идеальной, что слепило глаза — скрестив руки на груди, стоял Джеймс Макэвой.   
— Говорит, это ты ему место и время слил. Врет?  
— Врет, — кивнул Майкл. Ему казалось, что у него на лбу вздувается кожа и проступают три большие буквы «К А К». «КАК ты тут оказался, Джеймс?»  
— Я так и подумал. Но эту мордашку я где-то видел. В какой-то гребаной мелодраме. Он там, кажется, рыдал, — Бобби скривился, Майкл попробовал улыбнуться, но губы не слушались. — Но ты присмотри за ним, раз его знаешь.  
И Майкл зашагал навстречу человеку, которого только что мысленно раздавил, чтобы выиграть гонку.

* * *  
На Джеймсе тоже была белая футболка. Наверное, со стороны они сейчас казались похожими, несмотря на совершенно разные фигуры, черты лица, прически и цвет волос, "парадоксально похожими", как любил говорить Мэтью Вон.  
— Джеймс!  
— Майкл.  
— Я безумно рад тебя видеть, — Майкл изобразил радость так, что у самого заскрипело на зубах от излишней сладости. — Какая неожиданность!  
— Это точно, — а вот Джеймс даже не пытался отыгрывать веселость: слабо улыбался, больше из вежливости, но был потухшим, бесцветным.  
Просто удача, что они фактически уже досняли фильм, когда это началось — когда Джеймса стало "выключать" в присутствии Майкла. Хотя удача тут ни при чем, надо было благодарить собственные гормоны, и что они продержались так долго, и разнесли его выдержку в клочья только в самом конце.  
— Ты тут, конечно, случайно.   
— Случайно. Не знал, что ты тоже здесь будешь, — Джеймс смотрел убийственно-серьезно. Как на премьере вчера. Как каждый раз после секса с Майклом.   
Да, они трахнулись пару раз. Ну хорошо, не пару, а три. Ровно три раза. Не то чтобы Майкл считал, но ведь такое мизерное число нетрудно запомнить. И он помнил — все три раза в мельчайших подробностях.  
— Допустим, — Майкл помотал головой в надежде, что нужная мысль сама вскочит в ячейку, отвечавшую за речь, и правильные вопросы посыплются изо рта вместо ваты, застрявшей в глотке. — Нет, Джеймс, но всё-таки. Это как-то... слишком невероятно — как случайно столкнуться на Северном полюсе. Что ты тут делаешь?   
Джеймс рассматривал что-то за его спиной. Машину, ну да, симпатичный цвет, совсем ничего не напоминает. Хотя если Макэвой был хотя бы вполовину так же растерян, может и не сложил дважды два.  
— Да уж. Я тоже, мягко говоря, удивлен, — а по голосу и не скажешь: ровный, безразличный. И руки по-прежнему скрещены на груди. Закрытая поза как закрытая дверь, как три гребаные закрытые двери. — Я давно не ездил. Приятель подсказал, что сегодня тут будет гонка, я решил воспользоваться случаем.  
— Невероятно.  
— Да, ты это уже говорил, а я уже с тобой согласился, Майкл, — ну вот, слабый оттенок раздражения, так-то лучше.  
— Ну прости, будем считать, что я еще немного не в себе после заезда.  
— Да, кстати, поздравляю. А какого хрена он тебе руку целовал?  
И Джеймс уставился на его правую руку с таким выражением лица, будто там вместо пальцев выросли щупальца.  
— Проспорил. О, если тебе неприятно, я ее отрежу.  
Макэвой слабо усмехнулся.   
Как же это инертное чмо бесило Майкла. Хотелось вытряхнуть из этого незнакомца внутренности, собрать их заново в цепочку, которая заискрит, потому что там внутри точно что-то испортилось, лопнуло, перепуталось. Может быть, отчасти по вине Майкла. Но они же оба взрослые люди, у обоих хватило бы сил сказать "нет". Причем в первый раз, не говоря уже о втором и третьем.  
Нет, Джеймс не строил из себя недотрогу или подло соблазненного простачка. Скорее, он вёл себя как человек, который глубоко сожалеет о произошедшем, не может не думать об этом в присутствии Майкла, а потому закрывается в панцире из апатии, чтобы держаться — или держать Майкла — подальше от соблазна.  
Хрен, Майкл всё равно его хотел, даже такого. После первого раза ведь скручивало внутренности при мысли, что Джеймс снова торопливо уйдет, слабо улыбнувшись и вскользь поцеловав в щеку — как уходят от случайных любовниц. Но разве это его остановило? И сейчас бы не остановило, хотя наверное, окончательно укрепилось бы ощущение, что Майкл занимается сексом с восковой копией Джеймса Макэвоя — настолько далек этот Джеймс был от того человека, который пару месяцев назад заставлял его нервные окончания водить хороводы.   
— А эта красавица, — Майкл кивнул на Кобру, — твоя?  
— Нет, одолжил.  
— Не побоялись дать?  
— Я езжу осторожно.  
— О, в этом я уверен.  
Надо признать, что если тактика Джеймса состояла в том, чтобы не сопротивляться желаниям Майкла, но постепенно свести их на нет — то она, пожалуй, работала. Если не сегодня, то завтра интерес к этой блеклой копии должен был угаснуть. Но еще не сегодня. Точно не сегодня, когда Джеймс стоял перед ним, прислонившись задницей к красной Кобре, жилка у него на шее билась неровно, выдавая волнение, и был шанс — еще один, возможно, последний — разобраться, почему самый долгожданный секс в его жизни омрачился всем этим дерьмом.  
Да, хватит с него копий. Зачем разбивать машину синего цвета, если вот прямо перед тобой обладатель выбешивающих глаз?  
Майкл глубоко вздохнул и ударил Джеймса.

* * *  
Рядом с ними тут же материализовались два парня — охрана, должно быть.  
— Фассбендер, ты что творишь? — послышался издалека голос Вила, уже занятого девочками, но всегда замечавшего, если где-то запахло жареным.  
— Майкл, ты сдурел? — переформулировал по-своему Джеймс, удивленно таращась на него. Обоими глазами. Майкл в последний момент пожалел небесную красоту и врезал по скуле.   
— Вообще-то, это пока только за вчерашнюю премьеру. Нет, — он поднял обе руки, потому что ребята Бикса тут же шагнули к нему, — бить я его больше не буду, можете идти.  
— Нет, подождите, может теперь я буду его бить! — возмущенно воскликнул Джеймс.  
Надо же, эмоции! И всего-то надо было — врезать! Майкл так и думал, что зря терпеливо ждал, пока закидоны Джеймса пройдут сами.   
Ребята Бикса растерялись, без сигнала Бобби не решаясь что-то предпринять. А тот обеспокоенно вытягивал шею и напрягал слух, со своего места пытаясь оценить серьезность ситуации, но вмешиваться, конечно, тоже не хотел.  
— Что за бред про премьеру, ты о чем?   
Майклу нравились звонкие, резкие нотки в голосе Джеймса, нравился алый след у него на скуле — яркие краски, яркие эмоции, вот так всё должно было быть у них.  
— Ты вёл себя как отморозок, Джеймс.  
— А надо было — как обкурившийся пони?  
— Это ты, прости, обо мне сейчас?  
— А кто скакал по залу и ржал?   
Хотелось рассмеяться.   
Хотелось прыгнуть в машину, засунуть в нее Джеймса и ехать максимально быстро, чтобы их не догнали опять хандра и уныние.  
Хотелось Джеймса.  
Стоп.  
— Давай решим нашу проблему в гонке, — выпалил Майкл.  
У Джеймса на лбу собралась гармошка из складочек.  
— Гонка? Да какого?.. Хотя ладно, пусть будет гонка. Только... Майкл, а какая у нас проблема?  
"Мы занимались сексом, — мысленно ответил Майкл, — и ты, похоже, хочешь забыть об этом. Ты избегаешь меня. Но если мы останемся одни — то снова займемся сексом, и потом всё повторится. Я хочу вырваться из этого круга".  
— Если я выиграю, я расскажу тебе, какая у меня проблема. И ты поможешь мне ее решить, — сказал он вслух.   
Прозвучало крайне двусмысленно. Люди Бикса и те, кто стоял недалеко и прислушивался к ссоре, многозначительно хмыкнули, какая-то обкурившаяся девица закрыла себе рот ладонями и тонко захихикала.  
Джеймс не смутился, он напряженно размышлял.  
— А если выиграю я?  
— Джеймс, неужели тебе слабо придумать, как отомстить мне за синяк?   
— А давай я придумаю, пока будем ехать? Если я выиграю — выполнишь любое одно моё желание.  
Ну что он там мог пожелать? Чтобы Майкл при встречах с ним тоже разыгрывал из себя селёдку? Или чтобы медицинскими средствами снизил сексуальное влечение, раз никакими другими не получалось? Стер его номер, удалил все мейлы, забыл его имя? Хорошо, пусть прямо ему об этом скажет. При любом раскладе выходило, что от разговора начистоту Джеймсу не отвертеться, а Майклу только этого и хотелось. Ну, почти.  
— Идёт.

* * *  
В этот раз не получилось захлопнуть дверь машины и тем самым отрезать от себя все внешние раздражители. Настрой был совершенно другой, никакой четкости в мыслях, даже дышал Майкл неровно. Когда предложил гонку — вообще-то, уверен был, что победа его. А сел в машину — вдруг вспомнилось, что водитель Джеймс, действительно, отличный. Что тачка у него дорогая и чужая, значит, кто-то небезосновательно ему доверял. И приехал Джеймс в незнакомую тусовку вряд ли за тем, чтобы побыть лузером вечера — свои силы он умел рассчитывать, как, например, в работе отказывался от замены каскадером только когда точно знал, что потянет трюк сам.  
Майкл украдкой бросил взгляд на подъехавшую к линии старта Кобру.   
Джеймс был спокоен, сосредоточен, смотрел только перед собой, почти не моргая. Вот кто, похоже, успешно отсек всё лишнее — в том числе Майкла с его претензиями. Полчаса назад в первом заезде так сделал сам Майкл. Сейчас — не получалось. Он не боялся проиграть, но опасался, что если контроль над ситуацией перехватит Джеймс, никакого смысла в этой случайной встрече, такой невероятной, что невольно верилось в судьбу — не будет.  
Майкл приоткрыл окно и быстро закурил, девушка, дававшая отмашку, вопросительно взглянула на него. Он поднял вверх указательный палец — дай мне одну минуту, детка.  
Еще раз проверять, как там Джеймс, он себе запретил. Пусть думает, что Майкл нервничает. Пусть думает, что хочет.  
Сигаретный дым принес равновесие — не абсолютное спокойствие, но временную стабильность. Майкл щелчком выбросил окурок и кивнул девушке. Готов.  
Три — можно было снова представить Джеймса как цель, как жертву. Это труднее, когда чуть поверни голову, и вот он — из плоти и крови.  
Два — а вдруг Джеймс сейчас просто уедет? Что ему терять, его тут никто не знает, потом отшутится или скажет, что Майклу приснилось. И Майкл поверит, потому что всё это было похоже на сон.  
Один — сукин сын Макэвой сорвался с места долей секунды раньше.   
Треть корпуса от силы — но больше и не надо. Майкл подался вперед, будто это могло обеспечить ему так необходимый короткий рывок, но машина Джеймса шла мощно и ровно, и было понятно, что эти несчастные сантиметры Мазде не нагнать.  
Майкл взглянул на Джеймса — тот был неподвижен, недостижим, красив, ну просто картинка "я уделал тебя, чувак". Джеймс мог бы сыграть гонщика, впрочем, Джеймс мог бы сыграть кого угодно.  
Статуя в красной машине вдруг повернула голову в его сторону, их глаза встретились. Джеймс как-то странно моргнул, будто вышел из транса или увидел что-то неожиданное. Улыбнулся.  
И в следующую секунду — корпус Мазды первым прошел светящуюся линию финиша.   
Майкл думал, что исчерпал почти весь запас ярости на сегодня, но бешенство, захлестнувшее его в эту секунду, было бездонным.

***  
Он резко развернул машину, шины протестующе взвизгнули. Прежде, чем разбираться с Джеймсом, нужно было закрыть дела с Бобби Биксом. Тот любил порядок во всем, и плевать ему было, сдали у тебя нервы или нет — поведешь себя, как истеричная девчонка, в следующий раз хрен сюда попадешь, а Майкл и так уже сегодня приблизился к отметке "неуравновешенный псих". Выскочил из машины и размашисто зашагал, стараясь не думать, заметил ли каждый из присутствующих, как Джеймс поддался на финише, или только половина из них. Бобби точно заметил — у него штук десять камер на трассе, и он как раз выстукивал что-то на клавиатуре ноутбука, всматриваясь в экран.   
— Бобби, я закончил на сегодня.  
— Приезжай почаще, Майки, — тот захлопнул крышку ноута и понимающе взглянул на взбешенного Фассбендера. Вот только не надо сочувствия, Бобби, только его не хватало. — Подпиши тут.  
Майкл, не глядя, поставил подпись.   
— А твой друг?.. Еще остается?  
— Нет, я тоже уже закончил, — к счастью, Джеймс отозвался сам, потому что ответить за него без отборного мата у Майкла бы не получилось.  
Они быстро рассчитались и попрощались.  
— Езжай за мной, — процедил Майкл, больно задев Джеймса плечом.   
— Развлекись там за... мня, Фассбер...мер... дер, — заикаясь, выкрикнул уже совершенно невменяемый Вил Валдемарра, поднимая голову с груди ослепительной блондинки.  
— Тебе сегодня везет, дорогая, — съязвил с кривой ухмылкой латинос, сплюнув ему вслед.

* * *  
По дороге сюда Майкл обратил внимание на живописный заброшенный дом километрах в трех. Туда и направился. Пальцы подрагивали на руле, вот уж довел, так довел, чертов Джеймс.   
Он свернул с трасы на заросшую подъездную дорожку, трава и кусты задевали корпус машины, Майкл понадеялся, что какая-нибудь завалявшаяся тут железяка выцарапает на боку следующей за ним Кобры "ну ты и говнюк". Заехал за дом и вылез из машины, оставив фары включенными. Кобра тут же застыла напротив, Джеймс поспешно выскочил и пошел ему навстречу. Лицо в перекрещивающимся свете фар казалось взволнованным. Ну или не казалось.  
— Майкл, послушай, я не...  
— Нет, это я слушаю тебя, Джеймс. Любое одно желание, как договаривались.  
— Но... — он остановился совсем близко.   
Было немного ветрено, и его отросшие волосы топорщились во все стороны, ужасно хотелось их пригладить... Нет, какое пригладить — вырвать с корнями, да, вот именно!  
— Майкл, это ты выиграл.  
— Выиграл ты, Джеймс. Ты пришел бы первым, если бы не сбросил газ у самого финиша. Я тебя ударил — ты меня унизил. Зря я сомневался, что ты не сможешь придумать, как мне отомстить.  
— Отомстить? Майкл, ты всё слишком серьезно воспринимаешь.  
— А тебе лишь бы дурачиться. Все эти люди там, Джеймс, будут думать, что я проглотил твои поддавки и всё равно стребовал выигрыш. Пусть. Но я хочу, чтобы между нами всё было чисто. Выиграл ты. Я тебя слушаю.  
— Ну хорошо, ты прав, я козел, — кажется, Джеймс действительно распереживался. Он заглядывал Майклу в глаза и, как Майкл надеялся, ужасался тому, что там видел. — Но я всё же хочу послушать, что ты собирался мне сказать, ну, в случае выигрыша. А потом, если ты будешь настаивать, я придумаю желание, — Джеймс окинул Майкла взглядом с ног до головы и облизнул губы, — это легко.  
— А вот эти намеки засунь себе в жопу, Джеймс. Хватит с меня секса из жалости.  
Воцарилось долгое молчание. Взгляд Джеймса по интенсивности напоминал уже рентген.  
— Из... жалости?  
Майкл подумал: он ведь сам этого хотел. Высказать всё, начистоту. Так что теперь не дрейфить — вперёд, вдребезги.  
— Это самое логичное объяснение, которое я смог найти, Джеймс. Ты заметил, что у меня на тебя стоит. Сначала, наверное, ты думал, что само пройдет — давно ведь началось. Потом пожалел, дал один раз. Не помогло. Ты стал меня сторониться, держался холодно. Не действовало, поэтому ты дал еще. После чего снова сделал кислое лицо. Наверное, так ты надеялся выработать во мне отвращение к сексу с тобой. Отчасти тебе это удалось. Хотя отвращение я в большей степени испытываю к тебе самому.  
Джеймс схватился за голову.  
— Боже, ты серьезно? Вот это всё?.. Ты так себе это представлял?  
— Ну так, блядь, скажи мне, что я неправ!  
— Чёрт возьми, да! — Джеймса даже слегка трясло. — Майкл, ты был пьян.  
— И?  
— Все три раза — ты был очень, очень пьян.  
Майкл нахмурился — да, так получилось, что все три раза попали на вечеринки и тусовки. Вообще-то, в рамках своей теории жалости, он предполагал, что Джеймсу спьяну было легче стерпеть его домогательства. То, что Джеймс думал то же самое — не укладывалось в голове.  
— И ты решил, что... Что, блядь, ты решил?  
— Ничего я не решил. Но это меня беспокоило.  
— Джеймс, ты же тоже тогда пил!  
— Меньше. Гораздо. И мне казалось, что я вроде как... воспользовался ситуацией. И еще я думал... что потом ты почти ничего и не вспомнишь, и поэтому незачем... напрягать тебя... отношениями, завязанными по пьяни, — Джеймс будто клещами вырывал из себя каждую фразу. Так признаются в самом сокровенном, и Майкл ни сомневался ни в едином его слове. — И то, что ты сейчас мне сказал — что тебя ко мне давно влекло...  
— Что у меня на тебя стояло, — поправил его Майкл, с трудом сдержав смешок. "Влекло", ну надо же. Вежливый мальчик Джеймс включил внутреннего цензора.  
— Стояло, — с неохотой повторил Макэвой, слишком сосредоточенный на вытаскивании истины на поверхность, чтобы отвлекаться на мелочи вроде лексики. — Я этого не замечал. Я думал, это только у меня снесло крышу. И ты в чем-то прав, что я пытался сексом как-то... остановить себя. Себя, Майкл. И у меня тоже не получилось. О тебе я думал... что ты меня обожаешь, — Джеймс как-то беспомощно улыбнулся, — но, прости, что возбуждаю я тебя только после второй бутылки.   
— Ну хорошо, а сейчас тогда со мной что, — Майкл кивнул на свои топорщащиеся джинсы. Джеймс бросил туда взгляд и, кажется, удивился, когда это Майкл успел. — Сейчас я не пьян.  
— Адреналин, — тут же нашелся Джеймс. — Или тебя пьянит недавняя победа.  
— Ах победа. Какая нахуй... Хотя нет, давай, продолжай, придумай еще десяток причин, по которым я хочу тебя не потому, что хочу. Я пока покурю.  
— Нет уж, — Джеймс выбил пачку из его рук. — Начнешь курить, потом фиг остановишься. Я не хочу трахаться с огромной говорящей сигаретой. Кури... меня.  
От сочетания слов "трахаться" и "кури меня", и просто от облегчения после всего услышанного — Майкла тряхнуло. Джеймс снова промчался по нему многотонным эмоциональным катком, но в этот раз вместо опустошения в груди поселилось ощущение щекотной радости.  
— Так это и есть, — спросил он, небрежно подцепив пальцами футболку Джеймса и вытащив ее из джинсов, — твое желание?   
— Нет, черт, да, то есть нет, — Джеймс схватился за его руку и крепко сжал, — это ведь то, что по любому должно было случиться! Это было понятно с той секунды, как мы сюда приехали!  
— Вообще-то, это было понятно еще раньше.  
— Ну да, так вот... — Джеймс запнулся, когда Майкл притянул его ближе и жарко лизнул косточку у основания шеи. — Раз это всё равно должно было случиться, право на желание я пока оставляю себе!  
— Ладно, — пусть даже потом Макэвой предложит поехать бросаться камнями в окна немецкого посольства, Майклу было всё равно. 

Они уже пятились к его машине, когда Майкл вдруг рванул Джеймса в другую сторону:  
— Нет, на красной.  
— Что? Почему на красной? Чем тебе не нравится твоя машина? Удобный капот, прекрасный... цвет, — только сейчас до Джеймса, кажется, дошло очевидное. — С каким лицом я потом Кобру отдавать буду, Майкл!  
— А вот и пусть ты сгоришь от стыда, — Майкл развернул его спиной к машине, легонько толкнул, так что Джеймсу, чтобы удержать равновесие, пришлось опереться на капот. — Прекрасно. Вот с красным фоном ты не будешь сливаться.  
— Сливаться?? Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня тело цвета...  
Майкл заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Как там Джеймс сказал — кури меня? Майкл чуть прикусил его нижнюю губу, потом крепко зажал ее губами и будто затянулся, после чего с силой провел по ней языком.  
— Ого, — выдохнул Джеймс ему в рот.   
— Молчи, — Майкл подхватил Джеймса и усадил на капот, развел его бедра в сторону. Тот от неожиданности замолчал, а Майкл встал вплотную к машине между его ног, после чего с силой надавил Джеймсу на грудь, заставив откинуться назад. — Я буду говорить, — он положил ладонь ему на ширинку. — Я тебе расскажу, как я ничего не помню, — сжал ладонь, а Джеймс заерзал, поддаваясь навстречу. — В первый раз было почти утро, ты травил мне смешные истории с предыдущих съемок, а я смотрел на твой улыбающийся рот и пускал похотливые слюни в бокал, — он потянул за молнию на джинсах. — Потом мы шли в номер в обнимку, ты своим телом так нагрел мне бок, что я боялся сдохнуть от холода, когда ты от меня отклеишься, — Джеймс потянулся было к его ремню, но Майкл покачал головой и мягко отстранил его руки. — Но ты зашел вместе со мной в номер, и мы начали целоваться, и я никак не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Мы не разделись. И я кончил почти в ту же секунду, как ты опустился передо мной на колени и расстегнул мои штаны. — Майкл высвободил член Джеймса из трусов и, не удержавшись, наклонился и поцеловал. Дрожь была ответом на ласку, но ни единого звука Джеймс не издал — кажется, боялся пропустить хоть слово. — Во второй раз от тебя пахло духами Роуз, вы много танцевали с ней в тот вечер. Мне хотелось слизать с тебя этот чужой запах, чтобы остался только мой, на тебе, в тебе, — Майкл придвинулся еще ближе, хотя вроде ближе было некуда, и потерся пахом о бедро Джеймса. — И да, ты прав, всё было по твоей инициативе, и именно это ставило меня в тупик, делало таким беспомощным, что не хватало смелости остановить тебя, когда ты уходил. Ты был такой идеальный, такой мой, и я ужасно боялся, что тебе будет больно, а ты шептал "сильнее" и выгибался назад так сильно, что я почти не видел твоего лица, и немного даже радовался этому, потому что вдруг оно выражало не удовольствие, а ту же отрешенность, которая накрывала тебя после, — он ритмично водил ладонью по члену Джеймса, а второй рукой гладил его бедро. — В третий раз ты шипел, что нас точно застукают, а сам лез мне рукой в штаны и языком в рот. Я уговаривал себя, что нельзя так притворятся, что, наверное, для тебя это тоже настоящее, но когда мы закончили, быстро застегнул на тебе одежду и вытолкнул из той комнатушки, чтобы было так, как будто это не ты уходишь, а я тебя выставляю вон, — Майкл заметил, что Джеймс впился зубами в костяшки пальцев, чтобы не заорать. Похоже, он кончит не столько из-за того, что Майкл надавил на особо чувствительно местечко, сколько из-за его слов. — Вот как я ничего не помню, Джеймс.  
И Майкл наклонился, чтобы взять в рот, Джеймс вцепился в его волосы, и через несколько секунд забился в оргазме, позволив наконец крику вырваться наружу, и у крика было имя "Майкл", а сам Майкл, улыбаясь, терся щекой об его живот, и знал, что наконец-то занимался сексом с настоящим Джеймсом Макэвоем.

* * *   
— Ты куда это собрался? — спросил Майкл пару минут спустя, когда Джеймс вдруг отодвинулся, спрыгнул с капота и стал деловито приводить одежду в порядок.  
Надо сказать, в этот раз у Майкла даже мысли не возникло, что Джеймс снова уходит. А вот что тот собирается выкинуть какой-то номер — однозначно.  
— Мы должны вернуться на гонки. Нехорошо там получилось, не по-спортивному. Проедемся еще раз. Да и тот латинос мне не понравился, надо его еще разок на место поставить.  
— Что? Джеймс? А как же я? — Майкл красноречиво показал на свой стояк.   
— И что теперь? Я выиграл — я свой приз получил. Теперь ты выиграй свой.  
— Ну ты и сволочь.  
— Так интереснее! Если выиграешь ты — трахнешь меня. Если выиграю я — ты трахнешь меня.  
Майкл повторил это еще раз про себя.  
— Подожди, ты оговорился? Или в чем фишка, если я в любом случае тебя трахну?  
— В том, что если выиграешь ты, я еще расскажу тебе про своё желание. И, зуб даю, это тебе понравится.  
Глаза Джеймса задорно блеснули, намекая на что-то, что несомненно расфигачит выдержку Майкла на сотню оргазмирующих шариков.  
Майкл молча слез с капота Кобры, нашел в кустах пачку сигарет и пошел к своей машине.   
Их ждала ночь, скорость и финал гонки Бобби Бикса. И Джеймсу не пришлось краснеть, отдавая машину знакомому. Ему пришлось объяснять, почему ее у него больше нет.


End file.
